dool_days_of_our_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn Hudson
Quinn Hudson is a fictional character from the American NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Character History Quinn arrived in Salem as a handsome stranger who befriended Chloe at the Cheatin' Heart. After buying her a few drinks and listening to her story, Chloe agreed to go home with Quinn. The two went to his hotel room and slept together. When Quinn left to attend a business meeting, he left behind an envelope of money on the bed for Chloe. A few days later, Quinn ran into Chloe again. He apologized for thinking that she was a prostitute and asked her to go on a real date with him. Reluctantly, Chloe agreed. But, when Chloe saw Daniel kissing Jennifer outside of the Brady Pub, Chloe decided to go home with Quinn again. Despite the fact that she called out Daniel's name in bed, Quinn still insisted that he wanted to get to know and help Chloe. But, it was soon revealed that Kate Roberts had hired Quinn to ruin Chloe's life. Quinn had taped their tryst together and left the camera running long enough to capture her taking the envelope of money. He used the video footage to force Chloe into turning tricks for Quinn. Knowing that, if leaked, the video footage would compromise her visits with her son, Parker, Chloe agreed to work for Quinn. Around the same time Quinn ran into Taylor Walker. Taylor and Quinn had dated in the past, but things did not turn out well. When Quinn tried to pimp Taylor out at a party, she left him. But, before she could leave the police arrived at the party and arrested all the women for prostitution. Because there were joints in the ashtrays, everyone was also charged with possession of marijuana. Taylor vowed to never speak to Quinn again. But, when he arrived in Salem and threatened to expose her past if she didn't help him, Taylor agreed to use her new job as an administrative assistant at the Salem P.D. to feed Quinn, who still worked as a pimp, information. Throughout his interaction with Taylor, Quinn learned of the attacks on prostitute. Worried that his employees would be in danger, Quinn shut down the prostitution ring. He tried to convince Taylor that he had changed. Reluctantly, she believed him and the two got back together. Their happiness was short-lived when Gus, Vivian's right-hand-man who was jealous of the time Vivian and Quinn spent together, planted evidence in Quinn's room incriminating him in the attacks on prostitutes. As Bo and Hope questioned Quinn, they became increasingly convinced that they had the wrong man. As they were going over the evidence, Chloe woke up from her coma and identified Gus as her attacker. Gus was arrested and sent to jail. Quinn swore to Taylor that this reprieve could be a new start for both of them and the two left Salem together. A few weeks later, Taylor was offered a great job in Paris. Her job required her to travel quite a bit. After talking it over with Quinn, they decided to part ways. Taylor moved to Salem and Quinn went back to Salem. When he arrived in Salem, Quinn went straight to EJ to strike a deal. If EJ, who was in the middle of a campaign for mayor, would give Quinn the money to start a business, Quinn would keep quiet about E.J.'s former job as a drug lord. E.J. agreed and Quinn opened a spa business in Salem that featured yoga and self-defense classes. Crimes Committed * Arrested for possession of marijuana (Sometime between 1999-2011, not shown on screen) * Bribed a police officer so that his record would say "Arrested for protesting at a human rights demonstration" instead of marijuana possession * Arrested for running a prostitution ring in San Francisco (not shown on screen) * Runs a prostitution ring (unknown - September 2011) * Runs the Salem drug ring (May 2011 - present) * Blackmailed Chloe into prostitution (June 2011) Category:Days of our lives characters Category:Alamain family